This invention relates to a self-adhesive wall covering or the like and a method of making same and, more particularly, to a laminate wall covering (or the like) that is easily removable from a wall and that includes a fabric (as opposed to paper) as its outer layer.
Wall coverings are formed typically of paper material having a pattern or design on one surface, the other surface, or backing, being coated by the user with a suitable adhesive, such as glue, cement, or the like (typically known as "wallpaper paste") by which the wall covering may be secured to a wall, ceiling or other surface. Other types of wall coverings are formed of fabric, such as cotton, polyester and cotton, a polyester blend, or the like, having a design or pattern formed on what is typically referred to as the front surface and whose rear surface is adapted to be coated by the user with the aforementioned adhesive in order to secure the fabric-type wall covering to a surface.
Generally, in both types of wall coverings, once the wall covering is applied to the surface, it may be shifted or adjusted thereon to a limited degree until the adhesive cures, or dries. Thereafter, it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove the wall covering from the surface without the use of additional tools or artificial means. For example, it is known to "steam" the aforementioned types of wall coverings to remove them from the surface to which they adhere. Also, chemicals are available to "strip" the wall covering from that surface. Finally, mechanical scraping tools may be used to remove the wall covering. Unfortunately, even when extreme care is utilized, portions of the wall covering, such as its "backing", nevertheless may remain secured to the surface from which the wall covering is to be removed.
It is desirable to provide a fabric-type wall covering that is manufactured with a suitable adhesive backing, thus resulting in a so-called self-adhesive wall covering that may be applied to a surface without requiring the use of additional cement, glue or wallpaper paste. Although suitable pressure-sensitive adhesives have been applied to paper wall coverings, attempts to utilize those same adhesives with fabric-type wall coverings (i. e. wall coverings made of cotton, flannel, or the like) generally have not met with success. Typically, fabric-type wall coverings having self-adhesive backings have fallen from the walls to which they were applied shortly after such application. Because of the improved appearance and overall effect that is attained by the use of fabric-type wall coverings, it is desirable to provide such a fabric-type wall covering that self-adheres to a surface. It is readily appreciated that a self-adhesive wall covering avoids the task and mess associated with conventional wall coverings that require application thereto of cement, glue or wallpaper paste by the user in order to apply, or "hang", that wall covering.